


Sleep, perchance to dream

by buying_the_space_farm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Coma, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: “Loki, you need to accept that Tony might not wake up.”





	Sleep, perchance to dream

**Author's Note:**

> for my square a2 "coma" in the Tony Stark bingo challenge!

“Loki, you need to accept that Tony might not wake up.”

“I think I rather  _ won't,  _ Captain, if it’s all the same to you.”

“I just—”

“I won't give up hope on the man that wouldn't give up on me. Even if I have to sit here for the rest of his mortal days through this infernal, damnable thing of a coma, I’m not leaving him.”

“But do you think that’s that what he would want for you, Loki?”

“Don't ask me what he would want,  _ Rogers. _ You gave up that right the same day you gave up the shield.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos and i will _not_ fall into a coma, please,,,
> 
> Come talk to me!  
> [mastodon (a twitter clone)](https://lesbiab.space/@buying_the_space_farm)  
> [fandom twitter](https://twitter.com/SpaceFarmBaby)  
> [writing/personal twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_fitz_yo)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://sentient-teapot.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sentient-teapot)  
> my tumblrs! for however long that lasts  
> [fandom tumblr](https://frostiron-is-endgame.tumblr.com)  
> [personal tumblr](https://spacefarm-official.tumblr.com)  
> my discord handle is sentient-teapot#7833 (feel free to dm me :D)  
> And I also have a [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/spacefarm-official)


End file.
